Lazy Morning
by LexiPlexi
Summary: Aang discovers the joy of sleeping in.


_I wrote this one-shot for the KF forum's January Fic Raid: Guilty Pleasures. I decided to use my own guilty pleasure.  
_

_I love reviews as much as Sokka loves meat! :D_

_I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender  
_

* * *

**"A Lazy Morning"**

The first strands of daylight broke out across the mountain peaks. Like clockwork, the young Avatar began to stir. Aang's chest expanded as he breathed in deep and moved his arms above him in a long, languid stretch. The morning light crept through the sheer curtains and warmed his face. He squinted against the intrusive rays and rubbed his eyes, ridding them of any residual sleep. Slowly, the young monk sat up and took in the beautiful scenery before rolling over. He was greeted with an even more beautiful sight.

His sleeping wife.

A warm smile turned his lips as he reached out to run his fingers through her messy curls. He called her name gently. When she made no move to wake up, he ran his hand down her cheek and called her name again a little louder. She slowly turned her head away and buried it in her pillow with a soft moan. Aang's smile widened. He had always been a morning person. Unfortunately, his wife didn't share his enthusiasm.

"Katara, it's morning," he quietly beamed. "Aren't you going to get up?"

One blue eye peeked from beneath the disheveled brown locks and regarded the cheery monk with tired reluctance. "It's barely light outside, Aang," Katara groaned.

"But the sun's up," he retorted simply, his grin never faltering.

His tired wife let out a lethargic sigh into her pillow, her bare shoulders scrunching. Suddenly, she pulled herself up, propping herself on her forearms. Aang's stomach fluttered as she regarded him with a lazy, alluring smile.

"Why don't we sleep in today?"

Aang blinked owlishly at her soft suggestion. "Sleep in?"

"Yeah," she scooted closer to the befuddled monk and rested her head against his chest. She closed her eyes with a contented sigh. "Why don't we be lazy today? We can just lay here and enjoy the warmth…and each other…"

He watched as his wife fell back asleep with impressive ease. She tucked a hand between them under her chin, and let out a quiet sigh. He wrapped his arms around her without a second thought. When he felt her breath even against his chest, he slowly laid back down against the plush pillows, never releasing his hold on her.

This was new. Aang couldn't remember the last time he had slept in. His eyes began to wander around the room, and he quickly realized it wouldn't be today. He was far too awake to go back to sleep. With nothing else to do, he looked down at the resting waterbender.

Her small smile was still splayed across her lips, and she looked so content that it seemed like there was no other place she'd rather be than there in his warm arms. The notion evoked his own satisfied grin. Without another thought, he relaxed and focused on his wife's sleeping face.

He slowly raised his hand to brush a lock of hair that had fallen in her face. His smile widened when her nose twitched as a loose strand tickled her. He had been hesitant before, but now he relished the chance to admire his wife unabashedly. He gently smoothed his thumb along her arched eyebrow and trailed down the side of her face. His eyes traveled down to observe how her long eyelashes gracefully swept against her sun-kissed cheeks.

A quiet sigh drew his attention to her soft lips. He was tempted to kiss her just by looking at them. Reflexively, Aang softly bit his lower lip and settled for running his traveling thumb across them. Katara shifted slightly.

Worried he had disturbed her; Aang dropped his hand to rest on her neck and pressed his forehead gently against the crown of her head. He breathed in the scent of her hair before letting out a shaky sigh. There was no way he was going back to sleep…

* * *

Aang's eyes fluttered at the sound of his name. Dazed, he lifted his head to find a pair of enchanting blue eyes smiling down at him.

"What time is it?" he asked with a groggy voice.

Katara smiled and lay back down beside him. "Mid morning. So, how did it feel to be lazy for a change?"

Aang's eyes twinkled as he gave her a languid smile and captured her in his arms. He gave her a soft kiss beneath her jaw. His lips moved against her skin as he answered.

"There's definitely something to be said for sleeping in."


End file.
